thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
R.K. Summer (feat. Eli
The B. Brothers, Elijah, and Dana enjoy their R.K. summer while treating people they hate. Lyrics ''[Intro: Ro Ro, Ace, Dana, (Elijah), & B.P.] '''Baddest Puddin' the bug' Real R.K. shit Kah-Kahns here, bitch, and we hate stupid n---as Thot R.K. summer! Kah-Kahns here, bitch, and we hate stupid n---as (What Macey say? He be like, "What the fuck up?" Don't fuck with me, bitch, haha ''Elijah & (Ace) E's here, n---a, give a fuck 'bout a Kahn I said what I said, what I did is done But we're all still friends, I'mma miss when you're gone It's an R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won, ouais, ouais 1: Ro Ro Fuck with me? (What?) Who gon' fuck with me? (Qui ?) Can't believe he tried it, do you know what this shit mean? He gon' catch all this work, he's gonna meet a Bitchy P. (Bitch, bye) I told him don't try it with me, I'm gonna make your dumbass bleed Hatin' stupid ass n---as who can't get no pussy (Pussy) Hate that stupid ass n---a, and I had him bawlin' (Bawlin') I got my pet to snap his neck, he caught a case, got sprayed with mace And don't you try that shit with me or else your ass is gon' be next, ah Jake Don't you understand? You make J.J. sick (J.J. sick) Can't solve things with love, you keep bein' a dick But I can't keep complainin' 'bout a n---a who's lamin' My name's J.K., and you know I ain't shamin' Elijah & Ace E's here, n---a, give a fuck 'bout a Kahn I said what I said, what I did is done But we're all still friends, I'mma miss when you're gone It's an R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won, ouais, ouais (Ayy, hoe) 2: Dana Who is always T'd? Who's always with the G's? Who keeps fuckin' with me? Oh, it's your n---a, can't you see? (Rrr) And who gon tell you that I'm always fuckin' with B.P.? And when I say I'm pumpin' gas, bitch, I ain't talkin' 'bout B.P. Who ain't rich like me? Oh, your poor family 'Cause when I'm with the Kahns, bitch, you cannot come up to me And honestly that poor shit just isn't the thing for me What kind of poor magic is that? It's your form of comedy I'm just a rich ass bitch, give a fuck about your shit You're a broke ass bitch, can't afford to take a shit Catch this pussy lookin' lit, I got diamonds in my shit 'Cause I got cash, bitch, kiss my ass, I got that Mr. Goodman shit, ooh Elijah & Ace E's here, n---a, give a fuck 'bout a Kahn I said what I said, what I did is done But we're all still friends, I'mma miss when you're gone It's an R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won, ouais, ouais 3: Mace Shook, blackest night, but I'm bright when I'm sneakin' (When I'm sneakin') Throw that shade up even when I'm goin' to Venus N---as worried 'bout us and it's 'bout that season ('Bout that season) They gon' be pressed when I go kill their ass for treason Real M.K. shit, ayy, got appointments for days (Hoes, hoes) If you take it tonight, won't sit right the next day (Hey, hey, ouais) Let me pound the holes, ayy (Ouais), rich bitch to the hoes, ayy (Ouais, ouais) N---as down on the ground, I can fuck 'em both ways, ah Jake Don't you understand? You make J.J. sick (J.J. sick) Can't solve things with love, you keep bein' a dick But I can't keep complainin' 'bout a n---a who's lamin' My name's J.K., and you know I ain't shamin' Elijah & Ace E's here, n---a, give a fuck 'bout a Kahn I said what I said, what I did is done But we're all still friends, I'mma miss when you're gone It's an R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won (Kah-Kahns here, bitch) B. Brothers have won R.K. summer and the B. Brothers have won, ouais, ouais Ro Ro, (B.P.) & Dana'' (Ouais, ouais, ouais) But I can't keep complainin' 'bout a n---a who's lamin' Hey, hey Can't keep complainin' 'bout a n---a who's lamin' B. Brothers have won, yeah Hey, hey, my name's R.K., and you know I ain't shamin' (Ouais, ouais, ouais) Hey, hey My name's R.K., and you know I ain't shamin' B. Brothers have won, yeah (Ah) Trivia * Ro Ro, Mace, & Jake play on the song's title with their initials as majority of the B. Brothers' last names begin with a K (except for Bitch Puddin'), even with Jake's last name not being Kahn (it's Krane). * When Elijah says, "Gonna miss when you're gone," he's referencing that the B. Brothers are seniors in high school and will soon being going to college in 2020. * When Dana says she's fucking with B.P. the first time she's talking about Bitch Puddin' which is honestly the best thing you can get out of a Kahn because Bitch Puddin' can sometimes be very hard to get along with because he doesn't like people and is extremely quick to anger and resort to deadly acts of violence. * "Bawlin'" means bursting out into tears. ** Ro Ro's talking about Esosa when he says these lyrics, referencing how he's made him cry multiple times. * The song samples the B. Brothers' previous song, "Back Up" which is rapped by Mace & Ace. ** Elijah's chorus plays on the lyrics of "Back Up"'s intro, singing it from his non-Kahn perspective. (There's no real hostility in the lyrics as he does clear up that they're still all friends.) * The meaning behind R.K. Summer is being the best you that you could possibly be and living your best life while doing it, wasting no expense on doing what you want to do and not letting anyone stop you from doing it. This plays on Jake's part in the pre-chorus when he says, "My name's J.K., and you know I ain't shamin'," because no matter how much the boys in the Fellow Kings group chat annoy the B. Brothers and piss them off he knows that they can't help that they're ignorant assholes, they literally have no control over their personalities (unlike others with actual intelligence) and it's best to just let them be. * Mace's lyrics, "They gon' be pressed when I go kill their ass for treason," takes aim at the Fellow Kings who say they don't like the girls in Strippers but do literally nothing but worry about what they do all day. ** This is also a continuation of his previous lyrics when he says that n---as are worried about him and his brothers. * The lyrics, "Throw that shade up even when I'm goin' to Venus," reference Mace and Ace's constant visits to different planets and a play on Mace's color-scheme (black) in comparison to shade/darkness, and how he's so dark that not even the planet Venus's extremely bright nature can affect him. * When Dana says she "has that Mr. Goodman shit" she's referencing SML Movie on YouTube where the richest character in the series is a puppet named Mr. Goodman.